Not Just One of Your Holiday Games
by ForeverFreelancer
Summary: On Christmas Eve, the tribe gathers once again for the big Jellicle Holiday Gala, and halfway through the celebration, Munkustrap and Demeter welcome their very first litter of kittens. Meanwhile, Tugger tricks Mistoffelees into confessing a secret he's been harboring, and Tugger reminds him that that no one should ever have to be alone this time of year.
1. Chapter 1

_I told my sweet reviewer from the first chapter of my others Cats fic, _**Demeterfan**_, that I had been itching to write some Demeter/Munkustrap, and thought, what would be more heartwarming for one of my favorite Cats pairings than to have them welcome kits into the world the night before Christmas? Clichéd? Absolutely. Overdone? Most certainly. I should be ashamed of myself, but regardless, I really hope you enjoy! _

_Also, I sort of felt like I didn't give Bomba much of a chance in my other story, so here, she and Tugger are an item, while Misto has his eyes on someone else... So in a way, everyone wins, kind of? 'Kay I'm gonna be quiet now and let you get to the story._

**Disclaimer:** _The only cats I own in this fic are the furry bundles of joy born in the second part, though technically they belong to their parents. Oh, and the farm cat. I own him too. But no one else._

* * *

Not Just One of Your Holiday Games

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to dance, sweetheart?"

Munkustrap had just finished leading the majority of the tribe in an elaborate group dance, a portion of which consisted of the assembled cats joining paws and weaving around each other, queens traveling clockwise and toms counterclockwise in a great circle through a series of pull-bies, while the ones not up to dancing watched and clapped. Laughter filled the air as most of the Jellicles dispersed from the center of the floor to converse amongst each other once the dance was over.

They were all gathered for the Jellicle Holiday Gala. It was very similar to the Jellicle Ball, as both were annual events involving numerous dances and a performance put on for Old Deuteronomy. But unlike the Ball, it was a more relaxed occasion, somewhat, and it was tradition that it always take place outside of the junkyard. Its location always varied from year to year. This year it was taking place inside a colossal barn belonging to a farmer who lived just on the edge of the countryside, not terribly far from the junkyard, an hour's trek at the most.

It was here that Munkustrap met the farmer's pet cat, an elderly calico tom named Devereaux, or as the farmer had named him, Flecks. When the tabby explained what he was requesting to use the barn for, the calico informed Munkustrap that he was in luck; the farmer was away visiting his children, as he did every year, and wouldn't be home during Christmas. This meant there would be no disturbances from humans, aside from the farmer's nephew, but he only stopped in during the early morning hours to feed the livestock. So it was safe to proceed with whatever plans the tabby had for his little party with his friends, so long as it didn't disturb the other animals.

Once given permission by Devereaux, Munkustrap, with assistance from several older cats in the tribe, went right to work at decorating the interior of the barn. They strung lights from the lofty rafters (which is easier than one would think given how simple climbing walls is for a Jellicle), they draped garland over the loft railing, placed holly wreaths fixed up with assorted bows on the hooks lining the walls, hooks that were originally meant for tools rope and other various farm equipment.

Munkustrap made a mental note that he'd have to thank Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer later for their generous contributions. Without the decorative treasures purloined and brought back by the cat burglars, they wouldn't have any elegant decorations to use.

He and the others were quite pleased with the outcome, deeming it a definite success. All the effort they put into it had paid off. They had turned a once drab, weathered old barn into a festive environment fit for a Jellicle event.

Tonight, the gala was in full swing. And after having danced along with the crowd for two or three songs, Munkustrap was more than happy to rest for a bit, opting to sit with his mate, Demeter. He felt guilty that he had been spinning and leaping alongside the others while the black and gold queen sat on the square hay bale and watched everyone else have fun.

"We don't have to anything too fast or complex," he tried a second time, placing a paw on her shoulder. "You and I can just slow dance for a while."

With an apologetic smile, Demeter shook her head. "Any other time you know I'd love to…but my sense of balance isn't the greatest right now."

"You can lean against me," Munkustrap persisted, grasping both her paws, interlacing their fingers, his thumbs sliding over the tops of her knuckles. He felt her pull away in slight unease but still he tried to persuade her. "I'll support you completely, we can just sway back and forth."

"Oh Everlasting Cat, just let Deme rest, Munk," snapped a female voice.

The couple turned their heads to see Bombalurina approach, holding a small teacup filled with milk in each paw. She handed one to Demeter, set her own down, and took seat beside her best friend, securely wrapping her arms around the golden queen's shoulders and nuzzling her face. Bombalurina pressed her cheek to Demeter's and gave Munkustrap a stern look. "Dancing might make her dizzy, or nauseous. And the poor thing's already worn out as it is, carrying around your little Christmas gifts in the making."

Demeter simply smiled at her scarlet furred friend as she began gently rubbing over the prominent swell of her belly. Two months ago marked the day she and the silver tabby had finally become mates. To celebrate, the couple spent the entire night, and most of the next day, inside their den, and made a memory of it neither of them would _ever_ forget.

It was now Christmas Eve, and Demeter was due to give birth to their first litter in a matter of days. They both remembered the day she first found out vividly. Upon receiving the news that his dearest Deme was expecting, he'd been overcome with elation. Moments after she'd told him, he'd picked her up and twirled her around. And before setting her back down, he'd speckled kisses all over her face to express his excitement.

Munkustrap had been looking forward to becoming a father for years and couldn't imagine anything bringing him more happiness than raising kits with the queen he loved with all his heart.

It came as no surprise to any of the Jellicles that as Demeter's pregnancy progressed, the tabby had practically become glued to her side. She was barely allowed to take a step unless he was right there beside her, his paw to the small of her back to support her.

Jennyanydots and Bombalurina often stopped by their den, popping in to see how she was doing and would always ask if she needed anything. The Gumbie cat gave her regular check-ups to ensure she and the kits were healthy. Jenny informed the couple, after performing a thorough examination on Demeter, who had been three weeks along or so at the time, that four tiny little balls of fluff would soon be joining the tribe.

While Munkustrap couldn't have been happier about the kittens, troubling thoughts still lurked in the corners of his mind. Would all the kittens come out normal, with two ears, two eyes and one tail? Would he be able to keep them all safe from the imminent dangers of the world?

Would he be a good father?

He quelled his worries for the time being by encircling his arms around Demeter's stomach and nuzzling her affectionately, eliciting a soft purr from the expectant queen.

"You should be getting back out there Munk. Go, go dance, have a good time," she urged, nudging him underneath his chin with the tip of her muzzle.

"But I feel guilty that you're over here all alone." He frowned, not willing to up and leave yet. He'd only just sat down and got all cozy.

"I'm having a great time watching you all though," said Demeter, a warm grin brightening her features.

"And she's _not_ alone," Bombalurina reminded him. "I'm here, I'll keep her company."

"You should be out there too Bomba, with everyone else," Demeter told her, giving her friend a smirk as she elbowed her lightly. "I couldn't help noticing a certain maned tom keeps glancing in our direction. Someone's got him distracted this evening, and I know for a fact that that someone is definitely not me."

Bombalurina's emerald eyes cut to the center of the floor where Tugger was dancing with a group of his giggling admirers. He swiveled his hips, grabbing the nearest queen, which happened to be Jemima, and twirled her around. The doe-eyed kitten was beside herself as he pulled her to his chest, and looked like she was on the verge of swooning. The carefree Maine Coon turned his head, his amber eyes meeting the scarlet queen's. A crooked grin appeared on his face and he winked at her.

Mirroring his expression, Bombalurina looked at him from beneath her lashes before she blushed, turning away and biting her lower lip.

Demeter and Munkustrap exchanged glances, both looking like they wanted to snort and roll their eyes.

"When are you two going to stop this kittenish flirting and admit to harboring true romantic interest in one another?" Munkustrap asked, chuckling. "Are you ever?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, the scarlet queen watched Tugger dance, his glorious mane splaying out in all directions as he twisted about, entertaining his fanatical audience of mewing kittens and adolescent cats. "Yes," she answered, a defensive edge lacing her tone. "We will. When we're ready. I don't wanna rush into anything is all. And neither does he. I just want him to have his fun for now. And then, when the time is right, he'll ask me to be his mate. I'm sure of it." Bombalurina's lips curled up in a contented smile at the thought of being Tugger's one and only at long last.

Demeter scoffed. "I'm not sure I could ever have any real interest in a cat who loves himself as much as Tugger does," she muttered. "But truthfully, he does have his good days. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into with that tom, should you two decide to get serious with each other."

Just then, Demeter gritted her teeth, giving a muffled groan as she shifted uncomfortably on the hay.

"Darling?" Munkustrap leaning closer, his heart rate picking up in his chest.

"Deme, are you alright?" the scarlet queen murmured, gripping her arm.

Demeter nodded, holding her paws out to them. "I'm fine. It's nothing, don't worry. My back's just aching a little. I'm ok though."

Without needing any further explanation, the tabby knelt behind his mate and began to massage her back, firmly pressing his paws into the sore muscles there. She moaned appreciatively as the pain soon subsided, her head dropping in a gradual motion as she was almost lulled to sleep by the tabby's strong paws massaging away the dull aches.

"Well," Bombalurina spoke up to break the silence that had fallen over them. She audibly cleared her throat. "I can see I'm _clearly_ not needed anymore…"

Demeter opened one eye, peeking over at her friend and smiling at her. "Bomba you've been sitting with me all evening, and I really do appreciate it. But as much I love your company, I _insist_ you enjoy yourself tonight." She gestured with her head toward Tugger and his group of fan-cats. "Now go dance with Tugger. I know you've been dying to since the gala began." Demeter pointed to the crowd of twirling Jellicles dispersed through the center of the barn "So _go_."

Looking from Demeter to the handsome fun-loving Tugger, then back to Demeter and the tabby still giving her a soothing backrub, she knew she couldn't deny how much she was craving some male attention herself. "Maybe...just one dance," Bombalurina finally decided. With a coy grin, her gaze fixated on Tugger, she inched off the hay bale. "I won't be long," she called over her shoulder, tail swishing as she sashayed up to the tom that drove her absolutely mad.

Munkustrap huffed. "Finally! I thought she'd never leave." He purred against his love's shoulder, gently pulling her into his lap.

"Munkus!" Demeter giggled softly. She hummed in contentment when he trailed kisses along on her neck.

"Does your back feel better?" he asked.

"Much," she replied, leaning against him. "Thank you."

He ran his paws over her swollen belly, cradling their unborn kits. "Are you hungry at all? Or cold? Is there anything you need?"

She smirked at how attentive he was to her needs, finding it endearing, but shook her head.

They both looked down when one of the kittens suddenly awoke and began nudging at Munkustrap's palm. "Well hello there," he crooned, laughing warmly at the active kitten as it moved around, waking the others in the process. "Your mother and I can't wait to meet you all."

"Won't be long now," Demeter murmured sweetly.

If only she knew how right she was about that.

Demeter nuzzled under Munkustrap's chin and closed her eyes, purring audibly. They both cherished little moments like this, when they could relax in peace together, cuddled up close. Soon peace and quiet would be a rarity in their lives.

From their spot on the hay bale, they watched Bombalurina twirl around Tugger, sliding her hip against his in a playful manner. He responded with obvious enthusiasm, snaking his arms around her torso and pulling her close. He nipped at her nose, bringing forth a flirtatious giggle from the lovestruck queen.

Off to the right of the extroverted couple, Electra and Etcetera had wandered over to plop down beside Jemima, Coricopat and Tantomile, all intently watching Mistoffelees as he prepared to astound them with his magic. Given the mischievous smirk on his muzzle, there was no telling what the little tux was up to.

Old Deuteronomy sat in one corner. Cassandra and Jellylorum were keeping him company. Tumblebrutus crept over from behind and made a move to swipe at Cassandra's tail, but she'd heard him sneak up and abruptly flicked it up and out of reach. Tumble poked his lip out in a pout and hugged Old Deuteronomy's leg. A chuckle rumbled through the Jellicle leader's chest and he reached down to pat the tom-kit on the head.

Farther off in the distance, Victoria and Asparagus were attempting to waltz, both appearing frustrated with each other and struggling with certain steps. They waltzed in a small circle, but stopped when Victoria mewed in pain. Asparagus, having realized he'd accidentally stepped on her foot, mumbled an apology. Then they tried again.

"Asparagus must be excited," Demeter noted. "This is the first time he's gotten to play such an important role."

Munkustrap nodded. "And the Pollicle Prince is _the_ main tom role, aside from the Rat King…" His lips became a tight line, the tabby exhaling sharply through his nostrils as he looked back at his brother. "I really hope Tugger doesn't plan on trying anything cute just to get a laugh. The king is a serious villain role, and if he makes a mockery of it in front of our father, so help me, I'll scratch his eyes out."

They were referring to their big holiday performance, one they put on for Old Deuteronomy each year at the gala, entitled "The Waltz of the Persimmon Persian and the Pollicle Prince." In many ways it was very similar to "The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles."

The story was a timeless tale among the Jellicles: there once lived a beautiful Persian queen said to have fur as soft as silk and white as snow. She was known as the Persimmon Persian, ruler of The Valley of Songbirds. Her favorite thing to eat was persimmons and she ate so many that the orange fruit eventually turned her fur partially orange. This is how she became known as the Persimmon Persian.

One day, she met the Pollicle Prince after he rescued her from the Rat King who had chased her deep into the forest, trying to obtain her jeweled collar that was said to hold mystical powers. A fight ensued between the prince and the evil king, which ended in the king's sword being knocked from his grasp, forcing the king to retreat. The Persian was impressed by his bravery and skill with the weapon he wielded. She was quite taken with the dog who had risked his own hide to protect her.

As time went on, the Prince and the Persian fell madly in love. But love between a Jellicle and a Pollicle was forbidden, something everyone knew and knew well. The two were found alone together in the gardens one summer's eve and it caused an uproar throughout the land, leading to a great battle between her family's royal army and his.

In the end, it was the Rat King who intervened during the great battle. He confronted the Persian herself, threatening to cause harm to the Prince she loved, turning him and everyone else to statues if she didn't relinquish her collar to him. She refused and he turned everyone to statues, just like he'd threatened. Overcome with sorrow, she collapsed at the feet of her beloved Prince, and sobbed. The tears she cried were tears of such deep-rooted emotion that they summoned the power of her collar and lifted the Rat King's spell, deflecting his dark powers back onto him and turning him and his rat army to stone.

It all came to a close with the two species putting their quarreling to rest once and for all, and the Persian and her Pollicle Prince were wed.

"I think he'll behave," said Demeter. "He knows how important this is to you."

"He'd better."

"My eyes will be drawn to the dashing narrator the entire time though," said Demeter.

He gave a grin and stroked her left ear. He was about to lean in for another kiss when their moment was interrupted by Victoria.

She approached the protector tentatively, ears folded down. "Munkustrap, sir?" she mumbled. "Um, could you go over the last two eight counts with us? Please? I-if it's not too much trouble I mean."

With a breathy chuckle, he got to his feet. "Of course Victoria." He let the ivory queen lead him across the room, but not before glancing over his shoulder and holding a claw up to Demeter, which was code for 'I'll be back in a minute, so don't go anywhere, and I mean it.'

Reviewing a couple of 8-counts, however, turned into a mini rehearsal, dialogue and all. And in all the jumble of laughter, conversation, and dance rehearsal, Demeter was able to slip outside for some fresh air without being noticed.

Crawling through a half-open window of a barn would have been a lot easier, were she not heavily pregnant, come to think of it. But she managed it anyhow.

The wind felt so nice, gusting against her fur. And how she enjoyed the quiet. She loved her Jellicle family, but every so often, she liked to get away, so she could be alone with her thoughts. With her worries and concerns...with her excitement...and her paralyzing fears that plagued her thoughts.

It didn't take long, as she predicted, for a cat to notice she was missing and come outside to check on her. But it wasn't the cat she was expecting.

"Dearie, come back inside, it's freezing out here!" Jenny's insistent tone was unmistakable, and brought a smile to Demeter's face. "You're going to end up catching a nasty cold."

She looked back in time to see the old queen hop down from the low window and amble over to her.

"I just came out to enjoy the quiet for a while Jenny, I promise I won't be out much longer," said the expecting queen. She wrapped her arms protectively around her midsection, eyes wandering back up to the stars that stretched on forever against a backdrop of black.

"Mmm, feeling restless with nothing to do but sit around at the gala?" assumed Jenny.

"Well no, not exactly, I love watching everyone having fun, I don't mind the inability to openly participate so much. It was just beginning to feel stuffy in there."

A laugh escaped Jenny's lips. "Understandable my dear." She slipped a comforting arm around Demeter. "That being said, I give that tabby two minutes at the most before he realizes you went missing and comes to drag you back inside himself!"

Demeter burst into a small giggle fit and leaned her head on Jenny's shoulder. "I don't doubt that. Over the past several weeks, he's taken the term 'protector' to a whole new level."

Jenny gave her a quick nuzzle. "Well it's only because he loves you and wants to make sure he's doing everything he can for his growing family. But I can see how it might make you feel the faintest bit smothered at the moment."

"I love him too," said Demeter, a paw idly rubbing her swollen belly. "There's no one else I'd rather have kittens with than him."

"You'll both make fine parents," Jenny commented with a nod.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely!" Jenny exclaimed. "You'll give them stability and love, both necessities in a kit's life. Munk will get to put his knack for storytelling to good use, exciting them with all kinds of tales before bedtime. And you Demeter, a queen so full of love patience and compassion. You have all the traits a great mother needs."

"But what…Jenny, what if something happens?" Her gaze dropped to her stomach. "Like one of them gets hurt…or sick, and…and I won't know how to take care of them?"

"You have us! You have me and Skimble and Jellylorum, and even Bomba. She may not know as much about caring for kits as us older cats do, but you know she'll never stray far from you, if you need the extra help. And besides, you will know what do when the time comes Demeter. It's maternal instinct, something all mothers have. Just trust me love, you'll be fine."

"Thank you," sighed Demeter, nuzzling against her fur. "I needed to hear that."

Jenny smiled and rubbed her shoulder. Then all of a sudden she lightly tapped her shoulder. "Demeter, look! It's snowing! And here I thought we wouldn't see any snowfall this year!" Jenny chortled in delight, walking up to the nearby fence and reaching out to try and catch a snowflake in her palm.

The younger queen failed to share in her excitement of the snow floating down and decorating the open air; she was too focused on something else that was happening.

"Oh," she breathed, paws on either side of her huge belly, cognizant of a sharp pain that radiated through her lower back and abdomen. "Oh," she said again, as the pain intensified.

Jenny gasped softly, no longer distracted by the falling snow. "Oh dear." She ran back over and swiftly wrapped an arm around the pained queen, taking hold of her paw. "Demeter sweetie, what is it? Are you…is it time?"

"I…I-I don't know," she answered, staring down at her stomach, fear crossing her features. The pain worsened surprisingly fast, and Demeter doubled over, her breath growing short. She squeezed the paw Jenny offered as a moan drifted from her lips.

Jenny felt of Demeter's stomach. It was clenched tightly, rigid beneath her fur. Definitely a contraction. That told Jenny all she needed to know. She steadied the young queen, holding her with a secure grip. "Come now dearie, let's get you back inside where it's warm."

This time, Demeter didn't protest, not that she had the strength to protest anyway. She could do little more than nod, staggering back to the barn's entrance, holding onto Jenny all the while.

When the two were back inside, Jenny spotted two toms, Pouncival and Admetus, tussling nearby. Snapping her fingers curtly, she beckoned them over and instructed them to close the half-opened window to block out the wind and snow. The tom-kits jumped up and did as they were told, but not before mumbling to each other as they watched Demeter stumble beside her, obviously in pain.

It wasn't long before the two approaching queens caught the attention of the rest of the assembled tribe as they were in the process of donning their costumes for "The Waltz of the Persimmon Persian and the Pollicle Prince." Victoria, who would be playing the Persian, was currently being dressed in exquisite fabrics of various hues of orange that would serve as her gown, while Asparagus was putting on his royal clothing. He was making faces at the odd feeling of having to wear clothes and Pollicle head attire. It all felt so strange, no matter how many times they dressed up to put on a show.

Munkustrap was speaking to Mungojerrie about the verbal cue he'd be given to lead the rat army in at the start of one scene and how imperative it was he remember it this time, when worried voices and small gasps filled his ears. With a slight frown, he turned to see his stricken mate, a paw to her belly as she leaned into Jenny.

His eyes wide as saucers and his heart stopping, he bolted in her direction, forgetting all about his conversation with Mungojerrie.

"Deme!" Munkustrap whispered.

Demeter peeked up at the alarmed tabby's voice, and once she'd lightly pushed away from Jenny, the black and gold queen nearly collapsed in his arms as she endured the last of the contraction, latching her paws around his neck.

Munkustrap immediately started stroking the fur between her ears while internally trying to keep himself calm as it set in that his mate was going into labor. His lips to her forehead, he murmured soothing words to her until the contraction ended. Afterward she slumped against him, grateful the pain was over but couldn't ignore the building apprehension at what was to come.

"Is she having the kittens?" Pouncival asked, he and Admetus having rejoined the concerned group now crowding around them.

Before the trio could respond in any way, Demeter gasped, and a sudden gush of liquid fell from between her legs, splattering onto the floor. She uttered an embarrassed mew, her cheeks heating up with a crimson flush of color, and she buried her face in Munkustrap's chest fur, wishing more than anything that she were alone with him in their den right now as opposed to surrounded by the whole tribe, feeling ill at ease from the countless eyes watching her every move.

"It would appear she is, dear, yes," Jenny answered, offering a smile to the young tom.

The once hushed murmurs morphed into full-blown chatter, both excited and sympathetic for the mother-to-be who was still looking positively mortified at having her water break in front of them all.

"What should we do Jenny?" the protector asked, his normally composed voice having increased an octave or two.

"Here. Let's lay her down here—" Jenny started to suggest, but Demeter was looking up at her mate with wide, pleading eyes, the golden queen frantically shaking her head. Give birth out here? In front of everyone?! Oh Everlasting Cat, no!

Munkustrap gave Jenny a look that seemed to say 'Help me, I don't know what to do.'

The Gumbie cat glanced around but was at a loss as well. As far as where to take her, their options were limited…

"Take her to the stalls in the back," spoke a male voice from above.

They all lifted their heads, eyes settling on the farmer's pet cat where he lounged on a shelf high overhead, his tail draped over the edge, the tip idly twitching. Devereaux leaped from the shelf and onto a barrel. And from there he jumped to the floor. The others couldn't help thinking that for a tom of his age, he was remarkably agile.

"Follow me," he told them.

Munkustrap carefully scooped Demeter up in his arms and followed after the timeworn calico, Jenny at their heels.

Arms linked around his neck, Demeter peered over her mate's shoulder, searching for her best friend. "Bomba!" she called.

Bombalurina had already weaved through the crowd and was rushing over. She gave her friend a loving smile and took hold of the trembling paw reaching out to her. "I'm here Deme," said the scarlet queen. "Don't worry, everything's going to be just fine, we'll take care of you."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'll post the next part soon, either tomorrow or the day after. Happy Holidays!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry this one's so late, I got sick over the holidays and it made revision a slow process. And I wrote even more so instead of a two-shot this'll just be a short 3 chapter fic. The next part will come much quicker as it's already finished. _

_Thank you **Bombafan**! Yes it's essentially a cross between the two._

_Just felt the need to give a slight warning for some very mild slash in this part involving Misto, but I shan't give away who the other tom thrown into the mix is, tis a surprise. Nothing major though, it's mostly just discussion of it._

* * *

"Wait, hold on!" Asparagus shouted over the overlapping voices. "What about the Waltz?"

"It's still on," Munkustrap told him. "I just can't be a part of it now."

"But you're the narrator," said Tumblebrutus. "We can't do it without you."

"He's right Munk," Tugger jumped in. "You have cue lines for nearly every character role. And monologues that transition several scenes. You tie it all together. We can't have a Waltz without the narrator."

"Well...alright, you have a point." Munkustrap glanced around the room. "Have someone fill in for me then."

"Anyone else know all of Munk's lines by heart?" Tugger shouted.

His question was met with apologetic stares and head shakes.

"There you have it," sighed Tugger.

"I'm sorry," said Munkustrap. "I truly am. I honestly don't what to tell you all...but I can't do it. I need to take care of Demeter."

"This is a far more important matter," said Jellylorum. "We understand, go be with her." Several others nodded encouragingly.

"So, are we calling it off then?" Victoria asked.

Munkustrap bit his lip. "I'm afraid so yes. We'll have to cancel."

"No!" Demeter cried. "You can't!"

"I will not leave you to go through this alone," he said, unwavering. "I'm going to be there for the birth and that's final."

"Well, have it right after they're born then," she reasoned.

"I'm not sure that would be best either," said Jenny. "Kits can take hours to be born and once they are you're going to want to get them home so they're settled in right away."

"And the gala will be over by then anyway," Tugger said. "If it takes hours." In a few hours it would be sunrise and sunrise always marked the conclusion of the gala.

"But...but no...I," Demeter stammered. "You can't, I—"

"We'll not have you fret over this now," Jenny said to her, ushering the tabby holding her away. "Worry about all this later. We have a family emergency to attend to. Now off we go dears. Hurry now. Bomba, you too. The rest of you stay put out here if you'd be so kind."

"Right this way," Devereaux called, leading the four out and own the passageway flanked by stalls. The sound of light whinnying alerted the Jellicles that horses were occupying one or two of them.

"Here we are," the farm cat stated once they reached a vacant stall set apart from all the others. "This one hasn't been set foot or hoof in for months now," he informed them, ducking under the gate's lowermost rail. "It's only used for livestock that are tending to young, but the livestock aren't currently having any young." He gave the couple a smile as the protector crouched down, Demeter still in his arms, and maneuvered under the gate and into the massive stall, Jenny and Bombalurina following close behind. "But you my young queen," said the calico, gesturing to Demeter. "You seem to fit the bill, hm?"

The four Jellicles their surroundings. At the very least, the stall was isolated and warm.

"Not so bad in here," Munkustrap said, trying to lighten the mood a bit and calm his mate. And Demeter, well, she was just relieved to be away from obtrusive stares. She responded by nodding but made no verbal reply.

"Oh allow me," Devereaux said to Jenny, offering his paw and pulling her through. He put on his best charming smile, his gaze discreetly roaming over her figure. _My, she's certainly easy on the eyes for a cat her age_, he thought. _Sure be nice to have a queen like her around the farm._

"How kind of you," said Jenny. "Thank you, ah, Devereaux, was it?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid I never caught your name."

"Jennyanydots." She gingerly shook his paw. "It's a pleasure."

"Indeed it is, he said. "That's quite a fine name, Jennyanydots. A lovely name fitting of a lovely queen."

"Ahem."

The two jumped and turned to see Skimble standing behind them. He adjusted his vest, displaying a tight smile.

"Oh! And this is Skimbleshanks, my mate," Jenny added, hugging the orange tabby from the side.

Skimble gave the calico a hearty pawshake. "How do ya do?"

Devereaux was noticeably disappointed at finding out the pretty older queen had a mate. "Fine fine…yes. You?"

"Swell, thank you," Skimble answered, his arm curved protectively around Jenny's back.

Munkustrap offered an expression of deep gratitude to the farm cat. "Thank you Devereaux, for your hospitality."

"My pleasure," Devereaux replied. "I suppose congratulations are in order for you two." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I'll uh…just be out with the others then." The farm cat ambled off, mumbling to himself about how unusual this Christmas was already turning out to be. Cats throwing holiday parties where they all danced and dressed up in costumes, one of them having kittens in his owner's barn. What next?

"Come come darling," Jenny said to Munkustrap, motioning him forward. "Set her down right here, let her get comfortable."

The striped tom gently placed Demeter down in the hay, positioning her so that she was sitting up halfway. The hay was more scratchy than soft and provided a bit of discomfort, but as it wasn't her nature to complain, Demeter said nothing about it.

It was almost eerie, how in tune Munkustrap was with her, picking up right away on this. He knelt down beside her and gave her a loving nuzzle. "She needs a blanket to lie on. This hay can't be comfortable."

"It's alright Munk," she interjected quietly. "Really, it's not that bad."

The tabby shook his head. "You need a blanket of some kind. Surely there's one around here somewhere."

"But—"

"Munk's right dear," said Jenny. "Just sit tight, we'll have you all fixed up here shortly." The older queen rose to her feet, poking her head over the stall gate. "Skimble!"

Skimble was standing over by the stall area entryway, guarding it to give Demeter the privacy she needed, and making sure no nosy cats barged in. At the sound of Jenny's voice, the orange tabby's ears perked, and he sprinted over. "Yes?"

"Tell the others that we need a blanket. Two or three, preferably."

He complied and disappeared around the corner. A few minutes passed, and Skimble returned with the cat burglar siblings. Rumpleteazer rushed in carrying two of the desired items, her brother stumbling after with what appeared to be a thick quilt.

"Here ya go," Rumpleteazer said as she proudly held the blankets out to Jenny. "Found 'em up in the loft. They look a little faded, and shabby, but they do feel awful soft."

"Those will do fine you two, thank you," Munkustrap said. "Jerrie, will you help me lift her so we can spread the quilt out?"

Mungojerrie nodded. "Yea, sure thing."

The two toms carefully picked her up while Rumpleteazer and Bombalurina laid the thick quilt out for her, rolling one blanket up so she could use it as makeshift pillow. After carefully setting her down on the quilt, they draped the thinner blanket over her lower body.

"Does that feel better, love?" Munkustrap asked.

Her answer came in the form of a deep sigh of relief coupled with her nodding to them as she eased herself down the rest of the way, resting on the inviting fabric.

Her instance of relaxation didn't last long, and soon, her entire body tensed at the pain of another contraction. Her claws sunk into the quilt. She gasped out and whimpered, her face contorted in agony, while Munkustrap hovered over her worriedly.

Mungojerrie gawked at the laboring queen, looking as though the sight of her hissing in pain frightened him.

Rumpleteazer smacked her brother hard on the shoulder. "Don't stare Jerrie, that's rude!" she scolded in a harsh whisper.

He rubbed the spot on his arm she'd hit, glaring down at her. "Oww!" he mouthed.

Rumpleteazer huffed and began pushing him back toward the main area of the barn. "C'mon, we shouldn't be here right now, let's go wait with the others."

After the two feline thieves had left, Demeter felt more at ease, the only ones here being the three cats closest to her. This made suffering through the contraction more bearable. Even so, that didn't change the fact that it was the worst pain she'd ever experienced. No amount of discussions with the older queens regarding what to expect could prepare her for anguish like this.

She moaned breathily, and her mate tenderly caressed the side of her face, murmuring words loud enough that only she could hear, his lips pressed to her forehead. When the pain reached its highest peak, Demeter cried out, trembling as she dug her claws into Munkustrap's forearm. Meanwhile, Bombalurina was sitting to her other side, stroking her paw to help soothe her along, and Jenny checked to see how she was progressing.

The contraction ebbed away slowly, and when it ended, Demeter retracted her claws. Breathing in deep even breaths, she slumped against the silver tabby's frame.

"Nothing so far," Jenny informed them while smoothing the blanket back out. "But I'm fairly certain when the next one hits, we just might be ready to greet a kit."

Demeter was staring at Munkustrap's arm. "Did…did I hurt you just now?" she asked him in a timid voice.

"Hm? Oh, no, no I'm fine," he answered.

She saw past the white lie and lifted a shaky paw so she could sift through his arm fur, revealing two small marks, fresh blood visible on the exposed flesh.

"I _did_ hurt you," she whispered.

He waved his paw dismissively. "Just a little puncture wound, I promise I barely felt a thing." He leaned down and groomed her face affectionately. "You scratch me up all you need to, if it helps you along."

"Munk's tough," the scarlet queen teased. "He's had to deal with much worse. Like just last week, when he was choreographing the fight between the Rat King and the Pollicle Prince. Tugger swung his leg over and Munk was supposed to duck beneath it, but he didn't swing high enough. And then, _wham_! His foot smashed right into Munk's face. Ended up giving the poor thing a bloody nose."

"Goodness me!" Jenny exclaimed, her fingers to her lips.

"It was an accident of course," Munkustrap explained. "But I can't shake the feeling that it was something that could've been prevented, had he been concentrating on what he was doing instead of teasingly showing off for his little admirers."

Bombalurina stifled a laugh and chose not to comment on this, as she had been one of the admirers present he spoke of.

"Perhaps it's a good thing the performance was called off," Jenny decided. "Wouldn't want our Tugger dear to accidentally injure Asparagus too."

Demeter's ears suddenly flattened against her head. She pressed her lips together tightly, to try and keep it from happening, but within seconds, she burst into tears, startling the other three.

Silver paws flew to her face. "Demeter! Demeter, sweetheart, what's the matter? Are you in pain again?"

She shook her head and sobbed brokenly, tears dampening her cheeks, tears that were quickly wiped away by Munkustrap's thumbs.

"Is this about the incident with Tugger?" the tabby asked in a frantic tone. "Because I can assure you I'm fine now. Nose might still be a little bruised but that's all!"

"I-I…I-I'm so s-sorr-ry," she sobbed. "I-I ruined e-everythi-ing."

"What?" the others chorused.

She had her mate and the two queens utterly befuddled at this point.

Demeter sniffled. "It's my fault that the p-performance w…was called off. And everyone worked s-s-so hard on it, dancing an-and memorizing lines and al-all the hours Jelly put into th-the costume alterations an-and…" She whimpered and broke down into another round of pitiful sobs. "Everyone must h-hate me."

"Deme," Bombalurina murmured, pushing a strand of head fur off her forehead, which was now matted with sweat. "No one hates you. This isn't exactly something you could control."

"But it's tradition Bomba!" Demeter wept. "We have the performance every year, and Munk…" Her eyes met the tabby's and her lips quivered uncontrollably. "You worked yourself to death over preparations a-and rehearsals. And your father, he looks forward to this every Christmas and now what? Nothing to sh-show for all you've done, nothing to present to your father. H-Heaviside only knows how disappointed he is, h-how disappointed everyone is…all because of m...me."

"No, you're wrong," Munkustrap told her. "You couldn't be more wrong. He has something far batter than a performance to look forward to. He gets to meet his grand-kittens tonight!"

She groaned feebly in disagreement and looked away.

Cupping her cheeks, his forehead met hers, and the two locked eyes.

"Demeter, listen to me," Munkustrap said. "No one blames you for this. I know the kittens coming the night of the gala wasn't exactly part of the plan, and neither was you giving birth in a barn...but things don't always go as planned. And that's ok. Everything's going to be fine. Now I want you to forget about the Waltz, toss any worries you have about it aside. It's not a main concern of mine any longer. The only thing on my mind is keeping you relaxed and comfortable. And the only thing I want _you_ to focus on is having these kittens. Alright?"

"Yes dearie, for the sake of your wellbeing and the wellbeing of your litter, it's vital you stay as relaxed as you possibly can," Jenny reminded her, gently patting her knee. "Complications during labor are more likely when the mother is stressed."

"You have nothing to worry about Deme. Everyone will be so wrapped up in seeing the kittens that they will have forgotten all about the Waltz anyway," Bombalurina added in an effort to comfort her. "Trust me."

Demeter sniffed and scrubbed at her eyes with the back of her paw. "You're right." She shrugged feebly and forced a hoarse laugh. "I know they'll be talking about this one for years to come…but I suppose that doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing."

Munkustrap nuzzled her cheek, grinning. "That's my Deme," he crooned.

* * *

The subsequent contractions left Demeter in pure misery, but the cats she considered family by her side helped her through it. And in the midst of her suffering panting and pushing, it took her a moment to register that her first kit had arrived. Only when her eyes fly open to excited squeals and coos did she realize. Jenny brought the squirming kitten close to her face so she could clean it, and Demeter leaned over as best she could, getting a good look at her firstborn for the very first time.

It was a tabby queen, her coat adorned in black and silver, stripes visible on her incredibly tiny body.

"Everlasting," Demeter breathed, reaching out to touch her with a trembling paw, a euphoric feeling washing over her. Once the little newborn was all cleaned up, its umbilical cord severed, Jenny placed the kit on her mother's chest. Demeter weakly lifted her head, smiling up at her mate. He was frozen where he knelt, wide teary eyes glued to the mewling kit.

"Munkus dear, why, she's the spitting image of you!" Jenny declared, gently picking the kitten back up, Demeter's fingers lingering after her.

"Ready to meet your father?" Jenny held the kitten out to him, and he immediately took her, cradling her securely against his chest, her little head nestled in his palm. When she yawned and pawed at his chest fur, he choked back a sob, tears trailing down his cheeks. "Oh Deme she's gorgeous," he said in a broken voice.

"You're only saying that 'cause she looks like you," Bombalurina said, which made them all laugh.

Munkustrap beamed with fatherly pride as he held his daughter, nuzzling her and dotting tiny kisses atop her head. She grunted and buried her face in his warm fur as he slid his fingers along her velvety coat, never once taking his eyes off her. To think that the love he shared with his mate could create something so beautiful was something he was still trying to wrap his head around. The newborn hadn't been in the world more than five minutes and already she had the protector spellbound.

He leaned down so Demeter could groom her face. "Something tells me this one will want to grow up to be like her father," she cooed.

"I wonder whose eye color she inherited," mused the scarlet queen, smiling at the tabby kit, the little one's eyes sealed shut.

"We'll find out soon enough," Jenny said in a singsong voice. "Demeter dear, rest while you can."

She nodded, readying herself to brave another contraction, knowing in the end, it would all be worth any pain endured.

[]

The couple had requested no one else come in to disturb their little group during the birth, and since Bombalurina was included in this group and not out with the other Jellicles, this meant Tugger no longer had someone to keep him company while they all waited. Not that finding company was difficult for him, that is.

On the other side of the barn he'd spotted Mistoffelees, sitting to one side of a crate, using it like a table as he primly sipped from a teacup. The magical cat had been acting off all evening. At least that's how Tugger perceived it. He'd participated in the group dances, but for the most part he'd kept to himself all night, this gloomy frown darkening his features. It had Tugger wondering if something had been bothering him.

Mistoffelees was sitting alone, as he preferred, but that was about to change. A smirk plastered on his muzzle, Tugger strolled right over.

"This seat taken, Stockings?" came his suave voice.

Mistoffelees directed a glare at the smirking Maine Coon, who was drumming his claws on the crate as he awaited approval from his friend.

"If you plan on continuing to refer to me as anything other than 'Mistoffelees', then yes, it's taken," the tux said coolly.

"Awww c'mon now, I can't even call you Misto?" Tugger asked, pulling off his best kitten-eyed pout.

Exhaling in a sigh, Mistoffelees managed a smile. "Alright alright, I suppose I can handle Misto." He chuckled, nodding to the open spot on the other side of the crate. "You may sit," he permitted.

"Thank you kindly." Tugger did just that. And after fluffing out his mane to his liking, he reached over and took the tuxedo tom's teacup from him.

"Wha-hey!" said Mistoffelees as the maned cat sniffed at his cold milk. "What are you—"

"This smells peculiar, but pleasant all the same. What's in it?" wondered Tugger, curiously lapping at it.

"It's cinnamon, Jenny mixes it in with her milk and I wanted to give it a try. Now can I have it back please?"

"I like it," Tugger decided, raising the teacup to his mouth and taking a sip.

"T-Tugger! That's mine!" Mistoffelees protested, his voice almost whiny sounding.

Tugger grinned impishly at his friend. "Not anymore it's not." And with that he downed the rest of the milk. Mistoffelees could only gawk at Tugger as he drank every last drop. He then set the empty teacup down while licking his lips in satisfaction.

"You're such an oaf," the magician muttered, glowering at the taller tom.

Tugger reached over and tapped Mistoffelees on his nose, the other tom's angry glower only fueling his ribbing. "Ahh sticks and stones, Misto."

Mistoffelees was quick to slap the other's paw away, crossing his arms with a frown. "Is that the only reason you came over? To steal my milk?"

"Of course not," Tugger said, his answer coated in light laughter. He ruffled the tux's head fur. "That was just a bonus! But no, I came to see how you were doing, you don't seem to be acting like yourself tonight, and I happened to pick up on that. You seem…I dunno…gloomy, almost. Is something wrong?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Tug, but thanks for your concern." Mistoffelees shrugged. "I mean, I was a tad anxious about the group number but now that we won't be putting the performance on, I'm swell. I mean...not that I wasn't looking forward to the Waltz; it's just that, well, this is the first year I wouldn't be playing a village cat and I was really nervous."

"Mm, shame really," Tugger remarked. "You looked so adorable in your songbird costume too."

"Shut it." Mistoffelees smirked, tracing a claw around the now empty china cup. "The number calls for seven songbirds and Munk said he didn't have another queen capable of the complex ballet moves involved. Vic played one of them last year but she obviously couldn't this time. So I took on that role."

Tugger nodded, glancing over at Victoria, snuggled up in Plato's embrace over by the farmer's work table. "Little Miss Persian was looking mighty gorgeous in that orange gown of hers. So what if it's a human thing, she pulled it off well. Our Tori's certainly matured and come into her own."

"Everlasting Cat, Tugger," sighed the conjurer, throwing him a deadpan look. "Can't you just stick to liking one queen at a time?"

"Hey," said Tugger. "Being truly interested in someone and merely admiring someone for all their physical attributes is completely different. Bombshell is the only Jellicle I have genuine interest in, on a deeper level than just casual flirting. Bomba's not just any queen, she's _my_ queen, and she knows that."

"So, things are finally getting serious between you two now, I take it? Serious enough to possibly consider becoming mates soon?"

He nodded, giving the tuxedo tom a serious look, one that was seldom used by the normally flippant Rum Tum Tugger. "We're going slow, but moving in that direction, yes."

"Tugger, good for you! That's fantastic!" Mistoffelees congratulated. "It's about time you settled down."

"Well, we're not there yet. I'm not exactly ready to seal the deal and become mates tonight or anything. But we will be spending Christmas day together. The entire day, in fact, inside my den, breaking in my new blankets I just got. Showing her what these hips are really capable of—"

Mistoffelees held a paw up for him to stop. "Ok ok ok, spare me the details, please."

Tugger grinned in return, deciding to tone down his immaturity for a moment. "I did promise to spend Christmas with her though, and I intend to keep that promise. Take her to the city and see the lights with her, go out and fetch some cream, whatever she wants. Everyone deserves to be in the arms of another this time of year." He raised a claw and pointed it at the magician's face. "But even if I am with Bombshell, that doesn't mean I can't find your sister appealing." His eyes wandered back over to Victoria, who blushed and giggled as Plato whispered something in her ear. "Very, very appealing."

With a grin and a shake of his head, Mistoffelees lightly shoved his friend. "Well even so, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't speak of her that way in my presence. Think you can manage that?"

"I will try my very hardest," Tugger replied, folding his arms on the crate. "So, now that you've ever so cleverly attempted to avoid my original question, let's get back to it, shall we? What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter," he mumbled, becoming noticeably uncomfortable again, shifting where he sat facing the Maine Coon.

"I know when something's bothering you Misto, I have a sixth sense about things like this."

"Yea well, this supposed sixth sense of yours must be acting up is all I can tell you." He pretended to focus on the crate's wooden surface. "Because I'm perfectly fine."

Tugger took hold of his wrist, making Mistoffelees look at him. "Did someone offend you? Pick on you? I'll give 'em a good scratch or two, tell 'em to back off."

"Thank you, but no, it's nothing like that."

"But it is _something_." Tugger was determined to solve this little mystery. "Are you moping because you wanted to play the Prince?"

"No."

"Having trouble with a trick?"

"No, Tugger…"

"Well what is it?" he demanded.

"Look I told you, it's nothing!" Mistoffelees hissed, unable to mask the hostility in his hushed voice. He calmed himself right after, running a paw through the fur sticking out between his ears. "I-I'm sorry, but can we please just drop it already?"

Tugger held both paws up in surrender. "Alright, fine, I'm sorry." His friend was clearly unnerved about something, whether he would admit to it or not, and Tugger's boundless curiosity wouldn't be sated until he knew what it was. It wasn't worth upsetting Mistoffelees even more though. So to keep the peace, Tugger changed the subject.

"Ya like my collar Misto?" He smoothed his mane out so the jewel-encrusted collar was more visible, the emeralds on it shimmering.

"Isn't that part of your Rat King ensemble?" the tux asked him.

"Yea, the only part of that hideous costume that actually flatters me. Jemmy says it really brings out my eyes. I'm not too sure. What do you think?"

Mistoffelees nodded absentmindedly, looking out at the multiple groups of conversing Jellicles. "Mhm," he answered, fixated on one in particular. "Yes it looks nice."

A black ear flicked at the sound of a quiet huff, and he turned to look at a very deflated Maine Coon, his ears folded down in a way that almost made Mistoffelees snicker.

"Just nice?" Tugger mumbled, frowning.

The magical tom's eyebrows rose slightly. "Oh…oh I'm sorry, were you hoping for a more generous compliment one of your fan-cats might give? My apologies." Mistoffelees cleared his throat and took hold of Tugger's paws, giving him his best smitten smile, complete with a starry-eyed gaze. "Ohhh Tuggy! I love that collar on you. It sparkles almost as much as your eyes do. You look so unbelievably gorgeous in it…not that you don't always look unbelievably gorgeous, I mean. 'Cause you do. Always." He tried to make his giggle sound as convincing as possible. Sighing longingly, he leaned in, batting his lashes once to add to the lovesick charade.

Tugger's grin was as wide as his jaw would allow. "That's better."

About this time, another cat made his way over to approach the two, and when Mistoffelees noticed him standing there, his eyes grew wide and he jolted upright, leaning away from Tugger as if suddenly repulsed by the Maine Coon.

Tugger shot the tux a sideways glance, and directed his attention to the patched tom who had walked up. "Hello, Alonzo."

Alonzo smiled. "Evening, Tugger," he greeted, nodding to Mistoffelees and offering a smile to him as well. "Mistoffelees."

"Hello," the tux answered back in his characteristically meek voice.

Alonzo turned back to Tugger. "I'm liking the collar, it suits you."

"Ah well thank you!" Tugger replied, basking in the attention. "Mistoffelees and I were just talking about it actually, weren't we Two-Tone?"

Mistoffelees silently nodded.

"Well that being said, I'm afraid you'll have to relinquish it to me, Your Majesty," Alonzo said jokingly. He gestured to the older queen sitting in one corner gathering up all the costumes and storing them in boxes. "Jellylorum asked me to fetch it from you so she could put it with the rest of the props and accessories."

Tugger clutched the collar, a subdued whine of dismay escaping his lips. "I was hoping she wouldn't notice it was gone, so I could keep it for myself."

"You know nothing gets past Jelly. And you're daft if you think she wouldn't notice that bulky thing hanging around your neck sooner or later anyway," Alonzo reminded him.

"True," the maned tom surrendered with a sigh. "Alright, if I must." He unlatched the heavy collar and gave it to Alonzo.

"Sorry Tugger, you know I don't make the rules." Alonzo gave both he and Mistoffelees another cordial smile, then pivoted gracefully and left.

Tugger watched the patched tom walk away with his beloved collar before turning back to face Mistoffelees. He opened his mouth to say something, when he noticed the tuxedo cat's azure eyes, still following the other black and white cat. He seemed to have forgotten that Tugger was even there as he stared off in the distance, over his shoulder.

That's when it clicked in Tugger's mind. With a knowing grin, he put a paw to his chin. "Ohhhhh, now I see."

The magician's head whipped up. "What? See what?"

"You've got a thing for Patches!"

Mistoffelees dropped his head, hoping the action hid his blush somehow, and summoned his magic as he levitated the teacup. "Tugger I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"I can't believe I never picked up on it before."

"Look, I do not, as you so eloquently put it, have 'a thing' for Alonzo. We're strictly friends."

"Truthfully I already knew, Tori told me a week ago about your little crush. I was just waiting on you to say something."

Mistoffelees looked horrified. "She told you?" he squeaked. The once airborne teacup fell to the floor in a clatter.

"No," Tugger said smugly, crossing his arms. "I was bluffing. But you just confirmed it for me yourself."

Mistoffelees gave a lengthy groan and bashed his head against the crate. "I despise you, you know that?"

"Calm down," Tugger chuckled. "Relax, why are you so worked up about this? So you like Alonzo? So what? Why's that so horrible?"

"Because I'm almost totally certain that he's interested in Cassandra. And I'm terrified of him finding out, because one: he could reject me, and two: it could then cause an awkward strain in our friendship. I'd like to avoid both at all costs."

Tugger hummed, tapping a claw to his chin. "Want me to talk to him for you?" he offered.

Mistoffelees gaped at the other tom in wide-eyed disbelief. "Did you listen to a single word I just said?"

"Yes, but telling him could help. Say he finds out, if it turns out he's not interested, how will things be any different than they are now for you?"

"Uh, well for starters, I'll be devastated and probably won't ever be able to face him again. And I'll never be able to entertain the idea of being with him at all, because then I won't be able to even hold onto hope that it could be a reality."

"I think there's a pretty good chance he likes you too though."

"What in Heaviside would give you that idea?"

"Just a feeling. I've caught him making eyes at you before." He flashed a devious grin as a funny thought crossed his mind. "Hey Misto, just think, if you two do happen to get together and become mates one day, and someone walks in on you while you're all tangled up together during the steamy act, they won't be able to discern who is who at first. You know, since it's black and white on black and white."

"Tugger!" Mistoffelees cried, his cheeks burning up with a blush of at least three different shades of red. He reached over and smacked the Maine Coon on his shoulder.

"Easy!" Tugger laughed and rubbed at his shoulder. "Seriously, if you want me to talk to him for you—"

"Please don't," the tux implored, grabbing a spotted paw. "Please? I'll tell him myself when I can muster up the courage, like tomorrow, or next week…or never. But please don't breathe a word of this, to him or anyone else. Promise me you won't. _Promise me_!"

Tugger chewed his lower lip for a moment. "I can promise that I'll try very hard not to say anything about it..."

Mistoffelees wasn't above getting on his knees and outright begging Tugger to keep his mouth shut, but before he had the chance to say anything more, Skimbleshanks appeared at the entrance to the stall area.

"The kittens are here," he announced. "And I'm happy to report that all four, and their mother, are doing just fine. If anyone would like to, you may go see them now."

* * *

_The concluding part will be up very soon! And it's chock-full of fluff. As if this whole thing wasn't one big fluff cluster already...eheh. As always, thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merry Christmas! Oh wait…Christmas was nearly a month ago…._

_Big thank you to my reviewers once again, **Demeterfan** and **Bombafan**, I'm so delighted you two have enjoyed it. And **Bombafan**, I just might consider that. Since I juggled too many ships for this one I could only write mini scenes to keep from dragging the whole thing out. But a sequel might be a fun idea, so I could focus more on the whole Tugger/Bomba dynamic. But for now, I hope you two, and anyone else reading, enjoy the ending to this one. =)_

_Oh, and to clarify, Asparagus is an adolescent cat in this story. Lots of people view him as an elder since he's seen with the older cats, but based on his behavior, I see him as a young tom that just likes to associate with the elders. So here that is what he is, a young fella. _

* * *

Munkustrap sat beside his mate, who was propped up against a sturdy bale of hay. Both parents were holding one of their mewling newborns. While exhausted from the grueling delivery, Demeter still beamed down at her daughter, a tortoiseshell kit with patches of rich golds and reds mingled with midnight black on her coat. Demeter gently bounced her, the pains suffered quickly forgotten and replaced with unending love for the tiny creature she held.

The proud tabby father cradled their firstborn, nudging her front left paw with his finger.

Jenny was holding their oldest son, a golden tabby tom with white fur that started at his chin and ran all the way down his belly, while Bombalurina was stroking the fourth kitten's back.

Demeter was receiving a loving nuzzle from her mate when the rest of the tribe started filing in, eager to see the newest additions. Some cats perched on the stall gate, while others stood, peering in from afar, erupting in a series of "awwww"s.

"Look at them!" Electra squealed. "They're so cute!"

"How precious," Jellylorum commented, placing her palm over her heart with a warm smile.

"They're so tiny!" Etcetera noted as she gripped the wooden railing and poked her head inside to get a better look.

"I hope one day I get to have kittens as cute as them," Jemima sighed.

Munkustrap and Demeter leaned close to each other, appreciating the kind words but most of all just happy to finally hold their kits in their arms, and relieved that the uncertainty and anxiety of the delivery had passed, replaced by sheer contentment.

"Hey! Look at that one there," Tugger said, pointing to the biggest of the litter, a tom. "He looks like me! He has my mane at least."

Munkustrap looked down at the tiny tom-kit trying to inch his way towards Bombalurina. As he pushed himself up halfway and mewled loudly but squeakily at the queen he had mistaken his mother for, Munkustrap took notice of the fluffy mane he sported, the silver puff sticking out against a sleek coat of black. A surge of panic rising within him, the tabby father looked to Demeter with an expression of mild horror. "Demeter, p-please tell me you didn't…you _didn't_…" He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. Instead he only looked helplessly from his promiscuous brother to Demeter, praying this didn't mean what he thought it did.

With what little strength she had left, Demeter laughed hoarsely in disdain. "Everlasting Cat, Munk, no! I can't believe you'd think something like that." With another weak giggle, she pawed at the worried tabby's face. "That's absolutely ridiculous! Tugger and I? Of course not."

"Yea, Munk." Tugger rolled his eyes. "I mean, sure Deme's a hot little number, everyone knows that, but I would never betray my own flesh and blood by doing something like that with her."

"Oh thank the Everlasting Cat," Munkustrap whispered, gently pulling Demeter to him, nestling his nose in her matted head fur as he gave a sigh of deep relief. With his other arm, he cradled the newborn against his chest.

Tugger frowned, his eyebrows deeply furrowing. "Honestly Straps, I'm hurt that you think I'd actually pull a stunt like that. Demeter's your mate. Mated queens are off-limits. Even I abide by that unwritten rule."

"I'd never let him touch me anyway," Demeter offered quietly, feebly scrunching her muzzle. A smile appeared on her lips moments later, her way of letting him know she was teasing…for the most part.

Tugger merely smirked and snorted a laugh. He and Demeter had never been close, but ever since she and his brother became mates, they both reached a point where they could tolerate each other's company at the very least. And any ill feelings towards each other weren't openly expressed in front of others. Besides, it was Christmas and they were all too wrapped up in the tender moment that unfolded to think about fighting or bickering or any grudges they held.

"I think he's adorable," cooed Bomba, holding the maned kit close to her face and nuzzling his nose.

"Oh they all are," chimed Jenny, holding the gold and white tabby kitten up in the air to get a good look at him. "Of course this was to be expected of a litter from these two."

"They really are beautiful," Mistoffelees complimented shyly.

"Thank you," Munkustrap and Demeter said in unison, both giving Mistoffelees amiable smiles.

Demeter searched the river of faces until her eyes fell on Victoria. The petite ivory queen was hugging Plato, the two smiling brightly, pointing at the silver tabby kitten, most likely commenting on how cute she was or how she looked just like Munkustrap.

"Victoria," Demeter rasped.

Victoria's ears perked up at the sound of her name. "Yes, Demeter?"

Demeter continued to gently bounce her newborn daughter in her arms. "I'm so sorry the Waltz was cancelled because of this. I can't imagine how much time you all must've spent working on costumes, and you looked so beautiful in your dress. I feel terrible about this."

"Oh it's alright," Victoria replied in a compassionate voice. "Don't apologize! You shouldn't feel bad about this. Kittens being born is such a wonderful, miraculous thing." She hugged Plato and rested her head on his chest. "I can't wait to have kittens someday too."

The new mother gave Victoria a tender smile. "Still…I hope you can forgive me for this…"

"Are you kidding?!" cried the snow white queen, lowering her voice and shielding her mouth with a paw. "This is a million times better than having to dance with Asparagus and kiss him during the finale." She made a comical face of disgust. "Ick."

"Hey! I heard that!" Asparagus shouted from the back of the group.

Victoria slapped a paw to her mouth, blushing, and a wave of laughter passed over the gathered cats.

The laughter eventually faded and the Jellicles returned to speaking to one another in hushed voices as Demeter continued on. "Is there any way we can just postpone it instead of cancelling it completely? Perhaps have it be performed tomorrow night we're all back in the junkyard?" She glanced over at Munkustrap. "Would that be a possibility?"

"Well…" Munkustrap said. "I'm not sure. That's ultimately up to my father…"

They all looked to the Jellicle patriarch, a tender smile on his face. "That sounds like a splendid idea," he said. "While it is tradition to never have the performance held in the junkyard…" Old Deuteronomy grinned broadly at the sight of the silver tabby kitten nosing through her father's chest fur in an effort to seek warmth before Munkustrap leaned down and planted a kiss on her little head. "…I suppose we could break with tradition. Just this once."

Tugger decided it was high time he met his nephew that had inherited his noteworthy mane. So he slipped inside the stall, kneeling down beside Bombalurina and slipping an arm around her. She naturally inched closer, smiling up at him. "Oh Tugger just look at him!" she cooed. "Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

"Well of course, how could he not be?" Tugger chuckled, flashing a proud grin. "He got his looks from his Uncle Tug. He might be black and silver like Straps here, but he got the important traits from me, without a doubt." He carefully slid a fingertip along the side of the maned kitten's face. The kitten responded with a loud mew and a series of quick kicks. "Oh yea, with moves like that right out of the womb, he'll be a legendary dancer in the tribe when he's older." With the tip of his claw he scratched one of the kit's ears, the grin on his muzzle turning devious as he lifted his gaze to meet his brother's, and said, "I just can't wait to show him how to pelvic thrust."

Munkustrap's teeth were gritted as he directed a stony glare of warning at Tugger, a snarl building up in his throat. "Don't. You. _Dare_."

* * *

The following evening was quite a busy one in the junkyard. Jellicles exchanged gifts, something they'd been doing for years now after Rumpleteazer informed them that this was something humans in the city always did. Gifts given mostly consisted of mice and fish, or even pheasant and quail. And toys for the kits of course.

The Waltz of the Persimmon Persian and the Pollicle Prince went off without a hitch. Well, aside from Mungojerrie sending his army of rat soldiers out too early, which accidentally cued the Persian's flock of songbirds to join the scene before it was time for them to go on. That, and Asparagus' fur got caught in Victoria's jeweled collar during their kiss, which made separating tricky. As if things weren't awkward enough already for the poor young queen.

But aside from that, everything went smoothly. Demeter got to see the entire performance, up until the finale. That's when the hungry newborns demanded to be fed, so she quietly slipped off to the den she shared with Munkustrap to tend to them.

Once the performance was over, the protector took his bow alongside the other cast members. Their audience, consisting of Old Deuteronomy and a few of the others cats who were either too young or too old to play a part, or preferred not to be in it this year but watch instead, applauded them. The Jellicle leader was more than content with the night's events, for not only did he get to see a most entertaining re-enactment of his favorite holiday tale, but he got to hold one of his grandkits while watching.

The cats broke into groups afterward, the tribe abuzz with praise given to the cast on a job well done, and talk of plans for the remainder of Christmas night.

Munkustrap was passing through the crowd with purpose, scanning the area for his sweetheart. He was stopped several times by the other Jellicles, who commended him on his phenomenal narration of the story. He thanked them and in turn asked if any of them had seen his mate, and each time they told him that they hadn't.

He walked right past Asparagus as he was shedding his Pollicle costume. "You did a fine job tonight Asparagus!" he called over his shoulder, but didn't stop to chat.

"Thank you, so did you!" Asparagus called back. He had busied himself with stacking all the different pieces and hadn't even noticed Jemima stroll up behind him. A tap on the shoulder had him whirling around, nearly startled.

"You were wonderful," she said to him, smiling brightly.

He blinked in surprise, turning his head to look behind him. Surely she was talking to someone else. A paw pressed to his chest in gesture to himself, he said, "What? Who, me?"

"Yes you, silly!" Jemima tittered. "You're the only one here, aren't you?"

Asparagus forced a nervous laugh. "I guess I am." He smiled back at her. Everlasting Cat, she had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. "Ah…um, thank you."

She bashfully clasped her paws behind her back, drawing a circle in the dirt with her toe. "Must have been fun, to play the Prince, hm?"

He shrugged, laughing once more. "It was an honor to portray the role. Especially since I was sure I was a bit too young to even be considered for such a major part. I was beside myself when Munkustrap asked me. And it feels good to honor my father, following in his footsteps and all."

"I bet he's looking down at you right now from way up there in Heaviside, and is as proud as can be!"

"I can only hope…"

Jemima titled her head. "Victoria's so lucky that she got to dance and sing with you."

He shuffled his feet in a humble fashion. "Oh uh, well, I'm not so sure she felt that way…"

"Oh?" Jemima asked, oblivious to the undercurrents that had formed. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, Plato was up for the role of the Prince too, remember? And I think it was a letdown for her, to end up playing opposite me. But I don't fault her for being disappointed with how things panned out. In all honesty, if I had to kiss someone in front of all my friends, I'd want it to be my mate or queenfriend." His smiled faded. "If I had one, that is."

"I wish I could have gotten to play the Persian," said Jemima. "I would've loved to dance with you…" Biting her lip, she dared to finish that sentence. "…and kiss you."

His heart skittered like a rock tossed across a lake. Was she being serious or just kidding around with him, pulling his leg? Surely she couldn't be serious. Surely a gorgeous, spirited queen like Jemima would never find a boring tom like him appealing in the slightest.

"But I'm happy Victoria got the queen lead this year," Jemima went on. "She deserved it. She's such an amazing dancer…I could never play the part like she did…I can't dance like that. Not really. Think I'm destined to always just be a village cat."

"Oh it just takes practice Jemima," the tom assured her warmly. "Lots of practice and determination. And besides, the waltz itself is fairly simple. Once you get the basic steps down, there's really nothing to it." Hesitantly, he held his paw out to her. "I…I could teach you right now, if you'd like."

He almost withdrew it in his flustered state, but before he could she grasped his wrist, and he watched as a grin blossomed on her face.

"I'd love that," she said.

A breathy, jovial chuckle slipped from his muzzle, and he proceeded to lead her into the waltz. "And hey who knows?" Asparagus said as they circled. "Maybe next year, you'll be playing the Persian. Don't sell yourself short, Jemima. You're every bit as deserving of the role as an experienced dancer like Victoria. You just need to have a little more faith in yourself."

* * *

Back in the center of the junkyard, a scowling Mistoffelees was trying to remove his costume, having difficulty reaching around so he could unlace a pair of massive black wings.

"Need a paw there?" Tugger didn't wait for a response, deftly ridding the tux of the last article with able fingers and tossing them on the ground near the mound of fabric and props already piling up.

"Thank you," Mistoffelees breathed in relief.

"Not a problem." The maned cat put a palm to his friend's back. "Take a little stroll with me, hm?"

The magician was suddenly wary. "Why? Where are we going?"

"Just down this way," he answered, leading him down a path that curved around to the right. "I just thought we could talk."

"What about?"

"You're all business aren't you Misto? Well, I was wondering if you got a chance to talk to Patches yet."

"Alonzo?" The tux shook his head. "No, I haven't talked to him since last night when I was with you, and that doesn't even count. I saw him during dress rehearsal but that's it."

Tugger nodded. "I figured as much. So, any plans for this evening?"

"None at all," Mistoffelees replied. "I'm going back to my den, read a little perhaps and then get some sleep."

Tugger grimaced. "That sounds dreadfully boring Misto. Even for you. It's Christmas! You should be out having fun with everyone else, not staying cooped up in your den." He paused a moment before suggesting, "You should go find him, Alonzo I mean. See what he's up to tonight, if he's going to a party or something. He might even invite you to tag along. Never know."

"I'm quite sure whatever plans he has for any Christmas outings don't involve me. He's probably off cuddled up with Cass somewhere."

"Well," said Tugger, "what if I told you that he's right around the corner, waiting for you in fact, underneath the mistletoe?"

Laughing once at how absurd that sounded, Mistoffelees tossed the other a doubtful smirk. "I'd say you were insane."

They rounded said corner and Tugger flashed the conjurer a cheeky grin. "Well, I suppose you'll just have to escort me to the nearest asylum then."

Just ahead, Alonzo was standing beneath a makeshift archway made entirely of junk, tinsel snaked around the fixture. And hanging from the archway was a sprig of mistletoe.

Tugger swept a paw out in front of him, gesturing to the archway and the tom beneath it. "Like I said, he's been waiting for you."

The tuxedo tom began to hyperventilate, heart beating away in his chest like the frantic flapping of hummingbird wings. Shaking his head rapidly, he gaped at Tugger, the older looking particularly satisfied. "What did you…what is this?" he whispered, his jaw taut. "Tugger, are you playing some sort of sick practical joke on me? It's not funny, it's not funny at all! If you had something to do with this I swear I'm going to k—"

Rolling his eyes, Tugger didn't give him a chance to finish and shoved the smaller tom, sending him stumbling straight for Alonzo. The patched feline had been leaning against the archway, fingers drumming on his arm. But his ears flicked and he looked up in time to see Mistoffelees almost crash right into him. He easily caught the smaller, looking rather amused to have had the tux nearly fall straight into his arms.

"Found him for you, Lonz!" Tugger called.

"Hello again," Alonzo greeted him warmly as he helped steady the conjurer. The patched tom thanked Tugger but his gaze never strayed from the other black and white cat's.

"H…hello Alonzo," Mistoffelees murmured. _Everlasting Cat!_ his mind screamed. _Why can't I speak? Why can't I ever say more than hello to him? What is wrong with me?!_

"It would appear that I caught you under the mistletoe," Alonzo said, a gentle smirk pulling at his muzzle, his claw raised, pointing up at it.

"You—" Mistoffelees whipped his head up, staring at the little sprig, a red ribbon tied around the string keeping it suspended, and he wondered to himself if his heart could be any louder than it was right now. "So you did."

"You kind of have to," Tugger sang out. "Might be a human tradition but it's one us Jellicles have always used, need I remind you?"

The magician's eyes were fixated on Alonzo, who shrugged and displayed a striking smile that made the tuxedo cat feel weak in the knees.

"He does have a point," said Alonzo in a sheepish manner. His smile faltered a bit. "Of course, if you'd prefer I didn't—"

"No!" the tux blurted abruptly. "I mean…I mean yes…I…" He huffed softly. "What I'm trying to say is that…is that we really shouldn't continue breaking traditions."

That stunning smile returned in full as Alonzo leaned in, placing a soft peck on the other's lips, and the magical tom's ears lowered. When he drew back, Mistoffelees had a wide gleeful grin on his milky white muzzle that had Alonzo chuckling.

"There ya are Lonzy!" a female called.

Rumpleteazer and her brother were walking along the top of the fence that bordered the junkyard. She waved down at them. "Hiya Tuggah! Misto."

"Lonz ya comin' or what?" Mungojerrie asked. "If we don't leave soon all the trout'll be gone."

Alonzo took hold of the tux's paws. "Mistoffelees, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer invited me to a Christmas party they're attending tonight."

"It's at my tomfriend's human's place, real nice flat in the city," Rumpleteazer interjected.

"They asked me to come along and said I could bring one more cat with me," Alonzo continued. "So…would you like to be my 'plus one'?"

It took Mistoffelees a moment to formulate a proper sentence. "You want me to go with you? A-as in _me_ me?"

"Yes, _you_ you," Alonzo teased playfully. "If you'd like."

Mistoffelees had no idea at all what compelled him to but still he said, "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to bring a queen with you? Like Cassandra?" Why? Why when his voice decided to work, stupid things always came out? He really wanted to kick himself in the head.

Alonzo pursed his lips and boldly brushed his knuckle underneath the conjurer's chin. "Cassandra's a lovely queen," Alonzo admitted. "For certain. But she's not nearly as interesting as you are." He canted his head to one side. "So…?"

"Well come on Presto, we ain't got all night, yes or no?" Mungojerrie grumbled impatiently from his spot on the fence.

"Can it Jerrie!" Rumpleteazer hissed, tossing the pair an apologetic glance.

The magician hardly heard either of them, too lost in his own personal cloud of bliss. "Yes. Yes, yes I'd love to go with you. I…yes."

"Wonderful." Alonzo swiftly nuzzled him.

"Yes yes _wonderful_," Mungojerrie echoed in a mutter, rolling his eyes. "Now c'mon lovebirds, let's go already, I'm starved!"

"For food or attention?" his sister wondered, causing the others to snicker.

As Mistoffelees scaled the fence with his date for the evening, he turned his head to see Tugger still standing in the same place as before. When the tux smiled down at his friend, the maned tom gave him a thumbs up before the four partygoers cleared the fence and disappeared from sight.

"I have been looking all over for you!"

Tugger turned around to see the scarlet queen sprint over, and his tail flicked cheerfully. "There's my Bombshell!"

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "I thought you left without me!"

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because you tend to be forgetful at times." She shrugged, gesturing with her head towards the fence. "So…Alonzo and Misto, hm?"

"Yep," Tugger said. "Misto's been keeping his crush on Patches a secret, but I was able to get him to spill it at the gala."

"And Alonzo felt the same? How did he find out if Mistoffelees has been keeping it secret?"

"Well, there is a slight chance that I might have tipped Alonzo off about it."

Bombalurina smirked, shaking her head. "Playing matchmaker again, Tug?"

"Hey, I _am_ the best at it." He shrugged. "I just wanted to give them both a bit of a nudge. And see, now they can both be happy. No one deserves to spend Christmas alone."

She smiled at the profound statement, but followed it up by pointedly elbowing Tugger in the side. "Yes well, for a short while I was convinced I'd be spending the rest of Christmas alone, since I thought you were gone already."

"Love, my dad's still here, that should've clued you in that I haven't gone anywhere yet." He grasped her fingers and pulled her forward with an impish grin. "Now c'mere you, we should be putting this mistletoe to good use like those two, don't you think?" he purred, leading her beneath the archway. "The Rat King's final decree is that he gets a kiss from the loveliest queen in the royal court."

When it came to kissing, Tugger wasn't the least bit shy or reserved, never holding back, not even a little. He dramatically dipped Bombalurina and captured her lips in a fervent kiss. She didn't protest, smiling into the liplock and tilting her head, tangling her fingers in his mane.

Munkustrap had impeccable timing, jogging over and interrupting their brief snog session. He forced an audible cough, and the two parted, unwillingly, Bombalurina quickly smoothing her head fur back out.

"Hey there Daddy Dearest," said Tugger. "What's up?"

"I'm so sorry to break up your…moment," the tabby said. "But have either of you seen Demeter?"

"She went back to your den during the finale," Tugger informed him. "Saw her and Jenny tiptoe away with the fuzzballs right before the wedding scene."

Munkustrap turned to leave but his brother grabbed his wrist. "Hey whoa whoa, where do you think you're going? We have to escort Dad back to the village, remember?"

The protector had forgotten all about that. He wanted to make sure his father got home safely, but he had his own family to attend to and wanted to be with them. "Yes of course I remember," Munkustrap mumbled, frowning as he idly combed his fingers through his head fur. "My thoughts seem to be all over the place and jumbled at the moment, sorry…um, right, well, I suppose we should get going then."

Tugger grinned and shooed him away. "Go on, go, scurry back to your little family Straps. Bomba's going with me to help him get home anyways." Tugger kissed the scarlet queen's cheek, and she giggled.

"Yea, we've got it covered, Munk," Bombalurina assured the tabby.

"Thank you!" called Munkustrap, already taking off in the other direction, practically itching to get back. "Merry Christmas, both of you!"

* * *

Demeter was resting with her daughter, the little tortoiseshell kitten who resembled her the most, when her mate entered the den. A smile of pure adoration on his muzzle as he admired his little family, he wasted no time joining them, laying down beside Demeter on the fleece blanket. He slipped an arm around her, pulling her to him, her back to his chest, and planted a lingering kiss on her lips when she turned her head. "Hi," he whispered once they broke apart.

"Hi," she whispered back, giving him a small grin. "You were wonderful, as always. I got to see it all up until the very end. Then I had to come back."

"Thank you," he murmured. "And don't worry, some things hold a higher priority." He slid two fingers along the edge of his daughter's face, chuckling softly when she mewled and pawed at him. "I see Seraphina is still awake."

"I had barely set her down two seconds after nursing her before she started to cry. I think she may end up being our clingier one."

Munkustrap hummed, rubbing his palm down Demeter's arm, his nose pressed to his love's shoulder. "She's absolutely stunning Deme. She looks just like you."

"Mm, but I'm hoping she has your eyes. Your deep brown eyes, the eyes I was captivated by when we first met. And am still captivated by to this day."

He purred his contentment and gave his mate another kiss, brushing his nose through her velvet cheek fur. "It was more than just your eyes that had me enraptured," he admitted. "It was your smile, your laugh, your lovely voice. The way your nose wiggles when you're deep in thought. The way your tail thrashes when you're angry or frustrated."

She stifled a giggle, keeping quiet so she wouldn't disturb Seraphina. The tiny kit was drifting off to sleep at last.

The little tabby tom rolled over and landed on his brother, who complained with an indignant mew. Munkustrap reached over so he could run his paw along each of their little bodies. "I wonder which one will take over as protector when I have to pass the title on. Will it be Lysander?" he mused, sliding his thumb alongside the golden tabby's face. "Or maybe Aristor?" The maned kitten whimpered and kneaded at the blanket. "Why do I feel as though he'll be the one to give us the most trouble?"

Demeter laughed. "Maybe the kitten who bears such a striking resemblance to her father will end up being the one to take his place."

With a contemplative countenance, Munkustrap's eyes strayed over to his firstborn daughter. She was inching away from her brothers and over to the edge of the blanket. A large striped paw gently guided her back to the center of the blanket. But instead of joining her cuddling brothers, she crawled over to her parents, curling up against her mother's stomach, the fur there so warm and comforting to her. The kitten meowed as Munkustrap tenderly stroked her ears. "My little Persephone." While extremely rare, a queen protector was not unheard of. Thankfully he didn't have to think about Persephone, or the other three for that matter, growing up and taking his place for a very long time.

"You think we chose good names for all of them?" Demeter wondered.

"I think they all have exquisite names."

"But…should we have put more thought into choosing their names? I mean, naming kittens isn't just some silly holiday game."

"Of course not," Munkustrap replied with a gentle laugh. "But I think the names we gave them are all lovely, and suit them well."

When all four kittens finally fell back asleep, the parents could relax, for the time being anyways.

"I love you Munk," the golden queen whispered, purring as she nuzzled him under his chin. "Merry Christmas."

"And I love you Demeter. Thank you, this has without a doubt been my most cherished Christmas yet. I look forward to so many more."

As Demeter snuggled up against him and fell into slumber with their litter, Munkustrap stayed awake a while longer, regarding the Jellicle moon, its glow pouring in through the den window. As he did, he made a vow then and there to watch over his family.

"Come what may, I'll protect you," he whispered. "Whatever it takes, whatever I have to do, I will keep you safe. All of you. I promise."

_**The End**_

* * *

_Poor Munk, thinking his own brother went off and had sexy time with Deme._

_I actually came up with the name Aristor on my own, but I searched it up to see if it was already an existing name. Turns out it is. It's the second part of the scientific name for a swallowtail butterfly. Maybe that kitten will grow wings one day._

_Let's see, we got Munkustrap/Demeter, Plato/Victoria, Misto/Alonzo, Tugger/Bomba, Jenny/Skimble, and a hint of Asparagus/Jemima. That's six ships, right out of a hat. And on that cringeworthy note, I'm out. Look out for more CATS fics from me soon!_


End file.
